


Fine.

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Discrimination, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Families of Choice, Found Family, Gen, I wrote this like a year ago and never posted it jdhdj, PTA Sans, Passive-aggression, References to Time Travel, hes to lazy to get super mad imao, mood tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: The whole time his grin didn't drop.





	Fine.

"And why do ya think that?" His tone wasn't mad, but cold, devoid of any emotion. There was no determined fire, monsters only had so much determination, after all, and knowing him, he probably had none. There was no jokey tone in his voice, no warmth he showed previously towards his family, only chilling hollowness in their wake. There was no accusation, no anything, as he spoke, in a rather laid back manner. He seemed... Disinterested.

"B-because! You're monsters!" Everyone knew that monsters were bad. They heard the tales of creatures creeping out of the shadows, preying on children. It's ridiculous! Why would you let.. _Things_ , like that in your school?

"The world works in a gray scale Linda. Trust me, I've learned the hard way. It's not black and white, you can't categorize people so simply." Again, his words felt vaguely empty, but this time with a tone that one might use to explain things to a small child. Patronizing.

"But you're not people!" To this he only chuckled, his smile seemingly pulling taunt, though you couldn't rightly tell.

"If you see us like that, then I guess this was pointless. There's ton of other schools out there, we don't have to go to this one. But, oh, aren't you on the verge of bankruptcy? To bad." Your teeth grounded. Just what was he getting at?

"Though, you know, there are tons of monsters who are qualified to teach, and kids who would pay a lot of money to get into this school of yours. Did I mention monsters pay in gold? But, oh, too bad. Monsters aren't allowed here, after all." His tone carried inflection, judgmental, yet strangely lacking in accusation, though there was a kind of snark to it. He was passive, in a way, like it wouldn't matter to him what happened. Like he had given up on you before you even spoke. Like he knew something you didn't, and you weren't even worth him getting upset with.

"And, wow, the media will be buzzing. Believe it or not, a lot of people support us monsters. I hate to see what the state your school will be in! But, I doesn't matter to me, this is just one school Linda. There's many other options for us. But I guess the same can't be said about you, huh?"

This passive-aggressive cheeky _asshole !  
...but he's right._

You hated it, but your school is already suffering. If you refused, the only one who would be harmed was yourself. You spent years on this school, you crafted it into a safe haven for your kids. It's become the whole purpose of your life. If you were to lose it.. You're not sure what you would do.

You clenches your teeth and gritted out a 'fine'

The whole time his grin didn't drop, and when he left your office you couldn't help feeling an uneasy chill.

Nothing about this was 'fine'


End file.
